You Live For Me!
by Yonboy86
Summary: 13 years ago Konoha suffered death and destruction unlike anything seen before In the Five Great Nations. But now it’s happened again and Shikamaru must chase the one responsible. Easier said than done when he one of your best friends /AU-Character death/
1. Chapter 1

**You Live For Me**

By Yonboy86

_A.N. - This story has been in the work for about a year now. Its the first time ive ever post anything on and i dont pretend to be a professional writer. But what i do plan on doing is telling a good story! All criticisms, suggestions or ideas are welcome! (The only way you get better is to be told what your doing wrong! So bring it on!)_

_Disclamier: I dont own Naruto! (been waiting so long to say that!) All i own are my ideas!_

_Rating: M- this is a precaution. i dont intend this to be a story full of 'senseless' voilence, sex and bad laugaue! But there is a strong chance that all three will occur at some point in this story. I do intend there to be scene of gore and sexual abuse later on but i dont intend to let them over run the story. character developement and plot come first!_

_Enough said! lets start the show._

**Prologue**

Current day...

"You live for me! And I'll live for you! And until you find your goal in life again, this will remain" The stranger said this with a small sad smile.

The spiky blonde haired boy stared at the young man with long dark hair, his eyes blurred with tears. Then he nodded and after a moment pushed himself up off his knees.

The settlement in the distant flared and something exploded violently in the background. The flare of light framed the scene, as the blonde turned his back on it and started to walk away. The slim brown haired youth followed in his wake and together they walked past the bodies of the slain and into the darkness.

Three years ago...

**Chapter 1 - Run Rabbit, Run!**

_He didn't know how it happened, or why. All he knew was that it was happening and he had to run.  
His life and dreams had crumbled before his eyes so fast that it was like he could see the pieces shattering all around. Everything and everyone he had ever trusted was gone and all he knew for certain was he had to run, as fast and as far as he could. Away from that place he had once called home, away from Konoha!_

Nara Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes. The Hospital room that had once contained the last member of the ill-fated rescue team was in ruins. The corner where there had once been a metal bed and a large section of wall was now supporting a very nice view of the sun set over Konoha. Pieces of debris and wreckage lay everywhere.

He took a step into the room and ignored the two figures that were already in there and instead looked down at the two dismembered corpses that lay in ruins in the centre of the room.

Shikamaru's brain kicked into overdrive as he took in the scene. Both corpses belonged to ANBU members. The blood stained mask that was lying in the corner of the room and the scatter pieces of shattered white at one of the corpses feet told enough to be certain of that much.

Also there was no chance of this being an accident, the state of the bodies and the absence of the previous occupant of the room proved that much. Although to the untrained eye the overwhelming scene of destruction that might suggest a gas explosion or structural failure. But no this had been deliberate, an act of man.

The fleeting relief that neither of the corpses were the occupant of the room was engulfed by a wave of anxiety as the only two viable alternatives left in Shikamaru's mind suddenly appeared. Either this was the work of Hostile forces "unknown" who had attacked with the intention of abduction or…

He suddenly turned his attention to the two other living occupants of the room. "What the hell happened here? Where's Naruto?"

The figures both turned to stare at him. He recognised them instantly, the Hokage's assistants, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu both regarded Shikamura with a serious stares but neither made to answer his question. Kotetsu finally nodded darkly in the direction of large hole in the wall. Shikamaru carefully made his way to it and looked out at the scene below.

The market place look like a bomb had hit it and two of the near by buildings looked like they were on the verge of collapsing. Wreckage was everywhere along with what looked like the remainder of several more corpses, screaming people where being shepherded away by ANBU and wounded people were being treated by the medical staff. Shikamaru could hear shouts and cries of distress as his attention focused on the line of bodies which where being removed from the near by rumble and were covered by black shrouds, some of them were so small they looked like… children. The sight shook him deeply and his mind came horribly to a halt. To him there was only one possibility to what had happen here.

He turned slowly and with an unreadable expression on his face. "Where is he?"

* * *

Shikamaru had been like a shadow in the hospital for these last weeks after the fiasco, which was the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. He always seemed to be there, and always with his teammates. 

That mission had changed him, maybe more than he himself knew. He would have normally written this kind of sentimentality off as "troublesome", "Let the healer do their work, no point getting in the way!" Yes that had been him. But now… it was important! Not just for them but for him.

The words he'd spoken to his farther during the agonising wait for news of Chouji's condition still sound strongly in his head "Next time. I will carry out the mission perfectly!" He'd meant it too. It was now his Nindo in a way, just like how Naruto was always shouting he would never go to give up. Shikamaru had made a silent promise to do everything in his power to ensure that his comrades came back from the battlefield alive.

Now more focused than he'd ever been in his life, He'd realised that he'd been_playing_ ninja up until now, being half arsed and putting his trust in others. Others like Asuma, Neji, Naruto, and even Chouji. 'But… how could he do right by them, if he didn't even trust himself?' He couldn't! it was clear to Shikamaru now, and it was unacceptable.

'From now on he would never let others carry the weight of the mission. He was a Chuunin. A Leader. He would be there for them now! As a leader.'

These very thoughts had been shattered by the shockwave that had resounded through out the whole hospital, knocking him off his feet along with everyone else in the building.

And now! Once again he was rushing through the trees with yet another group of ninjas pursuing yet **another** wayward friend… Except for this time it actually was a friend… and orders were to Capture or Kill… by any means necessary.

He looked behind him at his companions and thought back to the emergency briefing that had been called less that an hour after the "incident". One he actually hadn't been asked to attend to but had done so regardless. The Leaf was still in such a pitiful sate after the sound invasion, that any free Shinobi who offered aid and wasn't needed elsewhere was unlikely to have his offer refused, and although there were plenty of duties a Chunin like himself should have been doing in an emergency situation like this, no one had challenged his presence.

Probably figured his brains and relation to the target would be of useful in any attempt to communicate and of course providing a tactical advantage if thing turn bad, he thought sourly.

Out of the five perusing ninjas, who were forming an arrowhead formation at present. There was the Taijutsu specialist Gai, his beloved mini-clone and apprentice Rock Lee, himself, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu. Although he certainly couldn't deny that the calibre of this team was considerably higher than the desperate Genin cell that had he had been leader of, sent after Sasuke. In a desperate gamble that they could handle opponents that way outside both there training and experience, But for some reason that very fact was bothering him more than this whole fuck up situation in general.

While it was true that Lee was still only a Genin, Shikamaru had seen him fight against Sabaku no Gaara before his injuries and he knew that the rumours of his mad Taijutsu skills were no exaggeration. So even if both he and Lee were on good terms with Naruto, if you factor in presences of the Green beast of Konoha himself, and the formidable reputation that was the Chuunin tag team of Izumo and Kotetsu, this was starting to feel a whole lot more like a clean up crew rather than a search and retrieve team.

'What the hell was Tsunade thinking?'

Gai seeming to noticed his darkened brow putting on one of his Academy award wining smiles, that seemed to have the power to freeze an enemy nin in horror more efficiently than an ice jutsu, and said "DO NOT FEAR NARA-SAN. WE WILL SOON BRING BACK OUR WAYWARD FOAL BACK TO THE HERD!!!"

The confidences in Gai's voice didn't quite extend to his eyes, Shikamura noticed as he turned his piercing stare on the Jounin, 'Great I'm not the only one who is worried!'

Lee seemed to take heart from his mentors bold statement and added "Gai-Sensei with you're burning powers of youth! There no way we can fail!" his eye's taking on that look which could burn down houses.

Wincing slightly, the Nara clan heir wondered absently what it would be like not to be a genius with a stupidly high IQ score, it would be nice to have to reply on something as simple and pure as faith, like Lee.

Shikamaru shook his head violently trying to clear it of these annoying thoughts, "How the hell did things get so troublesome!" he growl to himself as the trees started to blur by even faster.

* * *

The burning light was the sole source of illumination in the Hokage's darkening office but it didn't come from the sunset. It caused dim reflections to burn along the glass of windows, which flickered every now and then as the flames in the village burned themselves out. 

The door opened silently causing reflections of light to disturb the deep shadows that occupied the room, 'Clearly nobody had bothered to light one of the ornate lanterns' several of which occupied the grand old room '…or turn on the damn light switch!' the newcomer thought testily as he closed the door behind him with even less sound than when he opened it. This restoring the room to its previous state of dark gloom as the figure moved himself gently into the centre of the room facing the desk that occupied most all of the far side and stood still, waiting. A second later one of the shadows to his right spoke in an old but clipped female tone and addressed the newcomer. "You know of the "incident" that took place in the village else that three hours ago!"

'It was a statement not a question.' Thought the newcomer and didn't answer it. 'Of course he knew!'

The same voice continued unabated. "A team lead by Maito Gai was dispatched over two hours ago with orders to retrieve or subdue the assailant by any mean necessary."

"Unfortunately this is no longer deemed adequate," a deeper but equally old male voice continued from the shadows to left "An emergency council has been gather and it is decided that a second, more specialist squad is to be dispatched immediately. That is why you have been called."

'This wasn't good.' The figure in the middle of the room stiffened, and his gaze quickly turned in front of him, past the desk to where he thought the next voice would come from. But nothing came and the same voice from the left continued to talk.

"Considering you're past relationship with the Assailant, you are both well informed of his weakness and are best suited to lead a…"

"Hokage sama?" The newcomer cut him off, speaking for the first time, his gaze still not leave the area behind the desk.

"This will be a S class…" the old woman's voice tried to continue but was over-ridden once again.

"Tsunade sama. You cant seriously allow them too…?!" his voice trailed off

And still no reply came,' but then he noticed the strong yet subtle aroma slowing wafting its way back across the desk towards him… the scent of sake!

But before he could utter another word a new voice spoke to him from behind. But this one shattered any thoughts of continuing to speak. He turned and stared at the source.

"You have always been one of the most loyal instruments of this village. A true shinobi!" The voice was clear and emotionless and spoke with hard authority.

"The target no matter whom he once was, is now dangerous and out control! A threat to this village! No matter what what your past relation with 'him' was. Will you allow this threat to continue? Will you endanger everything you've worked so hard to protect? Everything and… everyone you love?"

The shadow from behind moved forward into one of the dim beams of light and formed into the shape of a figure that the newcomer knew all to well… and dreaded.

"….Danzo!"

The tall, bandaged figure hard gaze bored into him and he also filched as Danzo's one remaining arm was thrust towards him holding something, Something even worse that this damn old man who was like a bad nightmare.

The newcomers looked down at the object being offered to him, fighting the urge to back way or scream! He knew it well… intimately well. The last time he'd seen it had been in this very room, what had seemed like a lifetime ago? Dirty and splattered with blood, he'd placed it on the desk front of the "Old Man" and left without a word.

Before the newcomer had time to react, the final shadow in the room at last spoke, and the voice he'd been seeking from the start of this damned gathering, hoping to bring a glimmer of sense to this ever darkening situation, spoke… and damned him.

"Take it…" the low and unreadable voice of Godaime said.

"Tsunade?!" the newcomer voice questioned in horror as he span to face the desk again. All he could see was the back of her chair and he couldn't sense anything else but the smell of sake. But she was there he knew it.

"I said take it! That's an order!" the voice commanded, turning from unreadable too cold and harsh.

The figure stood still in silence, temporarily shocked out of his horror. Then slowly he turned his back on to the Hokage. Without saying another word, he faced Danzo again he reached out forward and took the object still being offer to him.

Now holding back in his tight grip after all this time, he started to feel something. The same feeling that had inhabit every inch of his being before the time he'd finely decided to give "it" up to the Third, a feeling he'd been fighting ever since that day.

He slowly raised the object up to his face and stop trying to resist the old feeling that started to engulf him. He wasn't afraid of what was to come anymore, what he might do. He couldn't be, he knew this feeling so well… it almost was like being home again. '… Nothingness.'

Tsunade now finally turned around in her chair as the figure in the centre of the room turned back to face her. His own face now covered by the ANBU mask shaped in the likeness of a Hound he'd been given. Her face was set in stone "Now carry out your orders, soldier!"

"Yes! Hokage sama" came the empty reply. There was no hint of remorse or doubt in his voice. The figure turned and walked out the door. Not looking back once. Tsunade eyes never left his back and stared at the closed door for a long time.

"Now the rest of you old Bastards! Get the hell out of my office!"

There was no response but she knew they had taken their leave. An angry Hokage was not someone to be around if you can help it. Not if you valued the use of all your limbs.

She grabbed the sake bottle that was under her desk and knocked it back hard! Preparing to take a big shot of the rice wine. Nothing happened, it was empty!

She suddenly threw the empty bottle with all of her chakra-enhanced strength. The bottle literally disintegrated against the opposite wall with a loud crash.

Her head hit the desk hard and her balled up hands crashed down soon after. That it causes the whole office to shake. Tears started to leak form the corners of her eyes. "Oh Kami…" she whispered in a voice so low and full of terror it could belong to a child, "Run Naruto… run"

_A.N - Well there you have it! the begining of ... something. Im currently writing chapters 2 and 3 and I was going to wait uptil the first book (4 chapters) where finished before i posted anything. But i was to curious to see if i actually got any response and jumped the Gun! lol. This is the begining of the first book (which is 4 chapters long) which is all set just prior to Susake's departure form the leaf. the second should hopefully start 3 year after where the current manga is. I Have every intention of making this story an Epic But this will depend on response and feed back (... or ill just get bored). On that last note i make no promises about when these next characters will be posted. All i can say is when there ready!_

_If you've come this far please review and say anything you like. Once again all crit is welcome!_


	2. Ground Zero

_A.N. –Well here chapter two for you, I hope you like it. Before we start Id just a big thank you to '**Cavalyn**' for being such a dedicated beta. His harsh words of wisdom are always inspirational and this story is all the better for them._

_Also many thanks to **kampaidaze **and**l-annethunder** for reviewing, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_Also I just want to say that this is tagged as a Naruto & Shikamaru Fanfic because they are the main character in this story, not because they are going to be paired together! I have not decided on the pairing in this story yet. Its to early._

**Chapter 2 – Ground Zero**

The older woman's eyes scared her; they really did, slipping in and out of focus as she stared into them. The woman's free hand was trembling slightly by her side, tiring to reach out towards her. Her mouth was moving slightly, making words with no sounds, but the younger girl didn't dare go closer to try and here! She couldn't.

She was weak! She always had been. She'd always relied on others to help her. Now that someone need 'her' help… but she couldn't move.

"D…don't fret…"

Her eyes widened, but she still didn't move as the faltering words escaped the older woman form.

"Don't fret my wild flower… everything's going to be ok. I promise you" A weak smile crept onto the side of older woman's lips.

The young girl felt a rush of hot tears go down the side of her face and her eyes burned, but she still couldn't move a muscle.

Again the older woman tried to move her hand toward the young girl, as if to brush away the falling tears from her face. But the effort was too much and with a visible shudder her hand fell back to where she lay on the dirty floor. But then her weak smile became stronger on a face, which was at that moment so full of warmth and kindness it became the only thing the girl saw.

The warmth of that smile stayed there a long time… long after the eyes had gone cold and the woman's chest had stopped rising.

And the younger girl still sat there, staring! Not feeling the clouds of dust fall from the ceiling or the loud noises of clashing wreckage nor the rumbles that shook the whole building around her.

She sat, alone.

"Mummy…?" she finally managed. Her emerald eyes still filled with tears.

* * *

Shizune screamed orders at the two-dozen members of the search and rescue teams as they followed her through the ruins of the dilapidated building. Every last one of them was tired, dirty and nearing their limit. But she had to keep them going! Right up to the last possible second. 

Konoha's Medical division had been on Search and Rescue orders for the last six hours straight. Pulling the bodies of the trapped and wounded civilians out from the wreckage. Many of the casualties had needed stabilizing before they could be evacuated to the emergency aid centres. A number of which had been set up on the edge of the danger zone. All in a futile effort to help cope with the 'Incident'

The 'Incident!'

Shizune would be laughing out loud at the understatement of the word, if the scale of this "disaster" hadn't been so totally devastating. 'The higher up's clearly have no imagination!'

Shizune paused for a moment, balancing on the top of metal girder that had lodged itself through the side of a building. She gazed out over the wreckage around her that had once been the proud market centre of the merchant quartile of the city, the thriving heart of trade in Konoha were many of the 'villages' clans owed small shops and business here not to mention the hospital and many of the medical facilities the ninja provided to the general public were situated nearby. But where once had stood trading booths and brightly coloured market stalls was only dust covered wreckage and ruin.

'…and pain' she thought absently. Quickly bring her thought back to the matter in hand she noticed that she could no longer see the sun in the sky. It must be getting late.

'They desperately need to pick up the pace before it was too late.' The engineering core had able to temporally stabilize the two largest buildings which where on either side of the market centre, they allowed for this precious time to attempt search and rescues. But everyone knew it was just delaying the inevitable. Both buildings had taken the brunt of the initial disaster and there wasn't a ghost of a chance either could be salvaged. It was only a matter of time before the Doton jutsu used to support the massive weight would fail and both buildings would come crashing down on top of anything left living in the middle of the district.

"Genma! Take your team high! Do a sweep of the roof tops. make sure no one left up there," she commanded. her voice was horse, her throat dry, but her words still carried all the force and purpose of a well aim kunai.

"Hai" responded the normally flippant jounin, disappearing in a flash, followed quickly by two Chunins

"Yuu" She turned to a group of Hyuuga branch family members, the leader of who, a middle-aged male wore a Jounin vest "Search at street level. The fallen wreckage is so thick here we could be walking over any number of bodies. But I don't want one breathing person left behind when times up understood? "

The Hyuuga didn't give any sign of response, but had already disappeared along with his kin's men in a small puff of smoke. Shizune grunted at the blatant attitude, but quickly turned to address the remaining members of the search and rescue team.

"Fan out from here. Not all the relief teams are accounted for and we don't have a lot of time left. Do what you can for whom you can find, but remember the engineering core is reaching its limits and with communication shot to hell, I want everyone to make it out alive! That an order! Now move"

"Hai" and they were gone.

Shizune now alone, lifted her hand to her left ear and touched the wireless set only to receive a sharp buzz of static.

That had also been nagging at her. No conventional blast and not even a charka induced explosion would have that kind of effect. It took an incredible amount of lingering charka fallout to do this. Of course Ninjustu designed specially to effect electronic communications over a large area existed even if shed never seen one n this scale before. But that didn't account for the shear level of destruction caused and also indicated a hostile insurgency, but they hadn't be ordered to operate under that assumptions which would have be a given in such a situation. So what was going on!

Shizune forced herself back to reality. She didn't have time to waste with semantic however disturbing. She started to make a more detail study of her surroundings.

The building she was perched in looked like it had once be a small privately owed business probably owed by a merchant or local business men who sent up shop outside his own front door. The roof and one side of the building had caved in under the force of… whatever had caused this and she was presently perched in the shattered window sill on remains of the highest floor. There was any number of places where a still warm body could be trapped in-between here and the ground floor and to her growing despair she noticed that their were many more building in exactly the same state if not worse all around the surrounding area. Their just wasn't the **time!**

She breathed deeply to control her emotions. She was close to her own limit she realised and not just physically either the stress of this hopeless situation was all too much. But she had to keep going. Maybe she could… it would be dangerous she knew but if it worked! She had to try!

'This is going to be long shot' she thought making hand signs, but she didn't have any other options at this point. She closed her eye and took a deep breath, and started to block out everything around her until all she could sense was her own steady plus of chakra. Then breathing out slowly, Shizune open her mind once again to all her senses at once. The shock almost knocked her unconscious. Trying to feel any other chakra source around her was also impossible. The charka fallout was so great that it pressed in around her like an ocean of noise, clamouring at her every sense.

Shizune could feel her teeth grinding together as the overload of sensory information fretened to envelope her. This technique was normally a passive thing that most nin's developed instinctively, forcing it like she was now took deep mediation and control normally only found in the most gifted of medical nin's. In the right hands it would allow the user to sense almost any chakra source now matter how faint or suppressed within ten kilometres, ideal for search and rescue, or even pursuit. But under the present conditions it felt like it was going to kill her outright.

But Shizune refused to let go, Not if there was still someone out there that need her help! She extended her sense out even further and gasped in pain, while desperately trying to find any source of charka hidden beneath this din.

The pain was getting to much now and she dimly wonder what it would be like to die of a total sensor overload. 'Either that or end up as a vegetable'

But suddenly she had something! A faint pulse against the raging noise…

She snapped back to reality as her brains natural defence slammed back in around her. Shizune started to realised that her breathing had become hard and laboured. Also she was now staring blankly at the floor many levels down, She realised she was griping the sides of the window tightly and sweat was dripping off her brow. But in spite of all this a small grin formed on her lips…

"Far side of the street… the corner shop… third floor!" she breathed in triumph

She closed her eye and mentally pulled herself together. Then she was gone in a flash, pushing off her high perch and almost free falling to the other side of the street. catching hold of a fallen support beam and swinging herself up through the wreckage.

Shizune found the girl moments later. She was so young to Shizune's eyes, barely out of the academy, far to young to be any part of this. Shizune thought witnessing the scene before her.

The girls face was covered by bangs of dirty matted hair that had fall free from the hitai-ate that had been used to tie back her hair out of her face like some kind of fashion accessory. She was trembling while holding a small silent body to her own. As Shizune watched the young kunoichi slowly released the remains and stood silently with her back still to Shizune. Shizune could imagine her eyes never once leaving the small form on the ground.

She had a vague feeling she'd seen the girl some where before, but now was not the time for introduction or hesitation.

"Are you injured?" Shizune asked, her voice shattering the quiet.

No answer. The girl continued to stand there in deadly silence, as if Shizune wasn't even there and continued to gaze at the corpse.

A low rumble echoed throughout the building and dust began to fall from the low hanging rafters. Shizune moved quickly to the girl's side and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. Turning her around so the girl was force to break eye contact with the dead body and look at her.

"Hey! stop wasting time we have to…" Shizune words die out as she made eye contact with the young kunoichi.

'Oh Kami… she's crying.' Shizune realised, staring at the pink haired girl with streams of tear running form her emerald eyes.

Shizune had long ago forgotten what it was like to cry, she had resided herself to the life of a shinobi, a life of action and purpose. Not regret!

But that feeling of being truly helpless, of being confronted by a situation that seemed impossible, she knew what it must be like for this girl.

"…Why?" the young girl mumbled, Shizune expression turned to one of confusion and opened her lips to reply when the young girl's head suddenly bolted up and locked eyes with her own and half screaming half crying in desperation shouted; " WHY? Why is any of this happening?"

Shizune started to open her mouth, but didn't know what to say. She was at a loss at what to do, but felt an overwhelming pity for this child. A child who was being forced into a world of adults so suddenly!

Her hands gently released their grip on the girl's slender shoulder. Then Shizune acting totally on impulse did the only thing her kind and honest nature told her was right and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

Large rumbling sound form overhead suddenly shattered the scene of silent reverie and in a flash Shizune reacted. While still holding the girl tightly, Shizune was already moving towards the nearest exit.

Her shoulder impacted with the small window and both of them flew into empty space. Hitting the street below deftly, Shizune felt the building behind her come crashing down.

Shizune continued moving down the street away for the build she'd been in, expected the sounds of falling dead bray to grow fainter. But the crashing sounds didn't die down; on the contrary it continued and then started to get louder. And LOUDER!

Daring to look behind her, Shizune's eyes widened in horror and she started to move with her full speed. Behind her the rest of the block was coming down along with the first house and a wave of smoke and wreckage was racing up the street to meet them. A shockwave which could of only be cause by one thing. The engineering core's doton justu had failed and the whole area was being consumed by falling wreckage.

'Oh Kami' she thought desperately taking a sharp right down a side street to avoid a collapsing shop front blocking her path. Consumed by a cloud of smoke and dust Shizune, almost losing her footing dashed for the far end of the alley. While the world seemed to be collapsed in around her, she could feel the continued sobbing of the young kunoichi beat against her own racing heart as deafening noise chases them, getting still louder!

Then she saw dim streaks of light, shining through the darkness. Her heart started to do double time as she neared safety.

She was so close.

She could feel the last of the suns light hit her skin.

She was less than ten feet away.

Then she sensed something approaching from above.

Daring to glance up she saw the falling wreckage coming from above. There would be no room for error she realised in the tight confines of the alley. Her body started to react on reflex.

The deafening sound was right on top of them.

A sidestepped to the left took her past the first piece of rubble with grace. Then when her other leg touched the floor she shifted all her body weight in the opposite direction and literally through herself back to the right, narrowly passing between another falling mass and the wall of the alley. Landing on one out stretched leg she recovered in a heart beat and pushed off toward daylight with one last final effort.

But it wasn't enough.

The extra weight of her passenger caused her sandal to slip slightly and before she had time to readjust her weight a falling beam sent her crashing to the ground.

'I was too reckless!' she realised bitterly.

But even as she started to fall, Shizune was twisting her body, shielding the screaming girl as they smashed into floor.

'…Tsunade-sama going to be so mad at me for dying!' Shizune thought, closing her eyes.

She tightened her embrace, pulling the young girl into her protective embrace and waited for it to end.

* * *

"Shizune! What do you think you're DOING?!" 

Shizune slowly opened her eyes.

'Was she alive?'

In dazed confusion and growing disbelief her gaze moved slowly upward to settle on the figure who standing over her.

'Oh…Speak of the devil!' Shizune thought as the outline of the Godaime Hokage came into focus.

"What was THAT!?!" The Hokage demanded.

Shizune paled, 'Did I say that out loud?'

"For Kami's sake woman! MOVE!" The Hokage cried angrily, "This is heavy!"

Mentally shaking her self, Shizune closed her eyes. They shot back open as her jaw hit the floor and the reason she wasn't dead became obviously apparent.

The reason why the small side street hadn't caved in on top of them and the two tall buildings on either side weren't now acting as their gravestones, was because Tsunade was Holding them apart…. With her bare hands! The Godaime Hokage was using her charka entrance strength to hold up two entire building.

"Sugoi", Shizune whispered. Instantly reminded why her master was one of the 'legendary' Sannin!

"Dammit Shizune! ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THEIR ALL DAY!!!"

That brought her back to reality. Shizune realised with a start, that Tsunade was shaking violently and her feet were starting to slide. She was buckling under the weight.

"Tsunade sama!" Shizune cried in horror and was at her master's side in an instant preparing to help.

But Tsunade snarled and shot her a look full of meaning.

"WHAT THE HELL are you doing Shizune take the girl and go!"

"But…"

"GO!"

There was no argument. Shizune turned and was kneeling down by the girl a second later. she was still curled on the floor whimpering in confusion. Forcing her to her feet Shizune cried back to her master. Signally that she was read to go.

But something was wrong the Hokage didn't respond as large chunks of the building started to fall in around them.

Tusande sama!!! Shizune roared again.

No response.

It was then Shizune realise something was wrong. Very wrong. The woman standing no less than three feet away wasn't the woman she thought she knew, not her 'Tsunade Sama'.

Then the walls collapsed and the two buildings came down around them. Shizune turn and sped for the end of the alley at brake neck speed. Not daring to take another glace behind her.

_A.N. – well there you go, a shift in character and plot focus this chapter but I'm building up character development and there are a lot of people to cover. Also I wanted to cover in more detail the scale of what had happened in Konoha. Don't worry well be back with Shikamaru and everyone's favourite blonde next chapter which is entitled **"Simple plan"** (I plan to have it posted in 2 weeks maybe sooner.)_


	3. Simple Plan?

Chapter 3 - Simple plan!

'That was the problem with simple plans. They often worked!'

Shikamaru mused over this while staring at the clouds. 'This is nice.' He thought absently, but he wished the birds circling in the ever darkening sky would stop getting in the way.

He remembered he'd been taught the rudiments of hunting as a child by his farther. Being woodsmen it was expected of his clan and although admittedly troublesome, if he really wanted to he could recall every law that his father had taught him word for word.

So naturally when faced with chasing a fleeing prey, Shikamaru had done to him what seemed most simple and obvious. "Set a trap, were the Prey was fleeing to and let them run straight into it!"

'And it had seemed so clever at the time, how troublesome.'

Shikamaru now noticed another 'troublesome' thing. He could taste something bitter in his mouth. Tasted like… blood? He grunted and decided he'd probably had enough of lying around. He attempted to pick himself up and reached out and gripped the edges of the hole. Slowly and with much effort he levered himself out of the small crater in the side of the great tree were he'd been laying prone.

Swaying violently he tired to regain his balance on the branch below his feet and not fall off, which would be troublesome not to mention embarrassing! 'It would be a very long fall too!' He noticed, and started taking in his surroundings from his vantage point.

"Oh Shit!!" was the only response that his great intellect felt was fit to describe the situation before him as he surveyed the ruined forest.

'And you thought Temari san could make a mess!' he thought absently as his mind kept spinning, It seemed determined to fail him today.

Finally regaining his balance enough to move, he sprung to another nearby tree that looked relatively unharmed in comparison to the one he'd been in and started to survey more of his damaged surroundings in hope of locating his companions.

He succeeded.

He also succeeded in finding the "target" and the battle was still raging. His eyes widened in shock as he viewed the figures below.

'How could that possibly be…Him' Shikamaru suddenly realised he was fighting an inexplicable wave of terror that was welling up within him.

'This wasn't right! It wasn't how things were supposed to work!' He could feel his hand starting to shake as he gripped the tree branch tightly for support.

Breathing hard, Shikamaru closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. 'Rationalise the problem and come up with a new answer. That was what he had to do.' and the first thing to realise was that he'd been wrong!

'Rare he knew but it happened.'

He'd never predicted that things would go this far. Yes he'd known there'd been a high chance of the target resisting, he'd been running scared and confused, and after all and he'd never been the sharpest kunai in the pouch.

Shikamaru had even calculated that there had been a six in ten chance they might have to bring him back by force! The so-called 'Dropout' had in the past displayed abilities that rivalled both that of a Hyuuga prodigy and the sole heir to Uchiha clan. Even if many didn't want to admit this, Shikamaru had never ignored it.

But this was outside anything Shikamaru had calculated… or even dreamed! He had sorely underestimated his friend.

He'd reasoned that a joining. Alone could handle this mission. It might have been troublesome and time consuming but it should have been a certainty.

A Chunin team, with man power, resources and a tactical advantage should have had no problem in completing this mission providing they could actually locate the damn target before it out ran them.

A freaking Genin cell would have even to better odds on completing this mission alone! Depend of course on the quality of the Genin's in question and their level of teamwork.

'They had **both** the best of the above. So why? WHY? What the fuck…' Shikamaru could feel his breathing going rapid again and struggled to control it.

'No it doesn't matter' he told himself fighting through the panic 'Ignore whatever you thought you knew and work with the facts that are staring you right in the face.

Shikamaru stay where he was with his eyes tightly closed and his brow furrowed. After a while his hands relaxed and left the branch, coming together to form a familiar pose to anyone who knew the lazy genius, were the tips of his thumbs and fingers met their counter part of the other hand and stayed there, forming an oval shape.

Slowly his breathing started to return to normal and he raised his head and stared directly at his target with fierce determination burning behind his eyes.

'This is my mission and I'll do it perfectly!'

A grin crept up on to his face "Sorry Naruto, this maybe troublesome but we can handle 'the impossible' too! And today, we're all going home **Alive**!"

* * *

Gai was in shock! 'By the blazing fire of youth could it be? That he Maito Gai was… working up a **sweat**!!'

He couldn't believe it as he withdrew his out stretched fist and wiped the back of his hand across his brow. He stared in genuine disbelief at the perspiration there.

He dropped his hand back down and reformed the combat stance, releasing his breath slowly. His gaze was now fixed down at the ground where a haze of dust and splinters of wood had erupted, covering the impact of the targets fall. His impressive brows came together in a frown. Even though he was being pushed further than he imagined by this fight, the target was still getting up!

'The kid no doubt possessed a Blazing flame of youth! Even in the depth of a woeful tragedy he was still refusing to give up. **Truly inspirational**!' Gai couldn't help but admire him for that.

"Well my dear Naruto kun. It seems you've inherit not only my eternal rivals discard for the rules but also his stubbornness! I commend your sprit." Gai said in a loud cheerful voice, but the attempt at good humour couldn't hide the strained note in Gai voice.

No response

Gai felt something cold run down his spine, something was wrong here. Even he could sense it.

Watching the dust cloud closely he noticed something strangely imposing as the small figure emerge from the rubble and launch himself back into the tree line with one jump. It left a strange faint red haze behind it as it did so.

'A charka trail?!' with that realisation, Gai registered that the figure was coming straight at him in a head on charge.

What happen next happened so fast, that Gai's eyes widen in shock as the boy closed the distance between them in less than a second. And in that second all the moister on Gai's borrow evaporate as he was engulf by a wave of pure power. It made his skin burn and then he found himself staring directly into his targets eyes!

Blood red eyes.

Gai knew he could not allow the next blow to connect or for all his glorious spring time of youth, this fight would be over. At the last possible second the green beast launched himself up in the air and brought his foot down in a vicious downwards kick. The loud cracking sound and the sudden sharp messages of pain shooting to the brain allowed him to know he'd made contact. 'It brought back sudden memories of the time he'd challenged himself to shattering a stone boulder with his bear feet! Needless to say need been running… or rather hopping a lot of lap around Konoha that night!

The blow was so powerful that it sent his opponent, head first through the branch they were both standing on and down into the massive trunk of the tree were the resounding noise of splintering wood was herd. Gai landed heavily and in the same movement pushed off from the buckling branch.

Flying off wildly into space, Gai looked back at the giant of a tree they'd been perched in and watched as he saw the whole thing collapsed with a deafening sound that shook the whole forest.

Using charka control in his arms he grabbed out for the side of the nearest passing tree and felt the strain as his motion sent him in a wide arc around the trunk. He held on desperately and was able to pull himself round onto the nearest branch, and collapsed on to it.

Gai gasped in pain as he clung to the branch. Although his eye were watering madly from the strain, his gaze was still fixed back the way he'd come through the thick fall foliage to the splintered wreck of the fallen tree to the point were his opponent had disappeared from sight.

He had needed to open four of the eight heavenly gates without proper preparation to pull of that kick in time and he knew he'd ruined his leg doing it. But still he silently prayed to Kami that the blow hadn't ended the young one's life, he'd never forgive himself such a crime if he had. Not to one who had been so lively and full of hope! But the darker side of him said that there was no way anyone, let alone a mere child was going to walk any away from that.

His fears were short live however as a feral roar ripped through the forest and that feeling of raw power washed over the forest, engulfing him again and for the first time since he'd been a Genin, Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha could feel despair deep in his heart. Not for himself, but for the boy below him.

He knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt that the boy's incredible stamina wasn't due to the bright flame of youth that burn deep with in him, but that of a whole more sinister source. No doubt The Kyuubi no Kitsune

He felt several impacts on the branches either side of him as Lee, Kotetsu and Izumo landed on either side of him. Izumo's arm was dangling uselessly at his side and was being supported by Kotetsu. Both looked distinctly worse for wear. But it was the appearance of Lee that broke Gai's gaze from the forest floor.

His beautiful student had suffered no obvious sign of serious injury, yet it was the sight his eye that made Gai want to cry. His eyes were that of a lost and confused child, like those whose world didn't make sense anymore. And Gai thought he knew why.

"Lee?! Gai started but his student suddenly over ran him.

"He won't listen! He won't listen to me Gai Sensei… No matter how hard I try he just wouldn't listen. There's no stopping him! I don't under stand what am I doing wrong Sensei? Why can't I make him listen to me! Tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Lee's voice had broken into a plea and Gai could see his burning flame of youth which had blazed so brightly early had now complete died, leaving him fragile and open to those most dangerous enemies of all. Fear and doubt!

But before Gai could find the words to comfort Lee, Kotetsu also found his voice.

"We need to get out of here!" he stated bluntly and Gai almost missed the strange tone in his voice.

"There's nothing we can do against that… thing" Izumo agreed spitting the last word out. "We need to fall back! Gai Senpai"

'There it was again!' Gai noticed taking his eye off his precious student and staring at the Chunin tag team.

They were waiting for orders, waiting for him to lead them.

Kotetsu's jaw was jutting out in a hard line and his nails were digging hard into the wood of the branch he was perched on. Izumo's pupils were wide and his voice although level had a hint of anger.

Then shocking as it was, Gai realised something. They were all afraid, complete terrified! And then he realised with a jolt so was he.

"Well Gai!" Kotetsu demanded, his voice rising.

They were all terrified and they had ever right to be.

"We need to retreat Gai!" Izumo prompted

They were right. There was no chance. Not against that!

"Gai Sensei?" Lee implored.

"I…"

Gai got no further than that as another voice rang out.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Shikamaru landed heavily on the branch above and his eyes glared down at the group. There was a deep wound across his chest and if he hadn't been wearing his Chunin vest it could very well of been fatal.

"We are Shinobi of the leaf. We have a mission to complete. We do NOT run!"

Kotetsu began to open his mouth. But Gai spoke first.

"He's right" he stated simply

Kotetsu turned to stare at Gai with a look of absolute horror.

Taking a deep breath Maito Gai continued. "The Youthful Nara is right. We do not run. How could we dare show our faces in beloved Konoha again, if we came back empty handed." There was a deadly silent pause "So… I assume you have a plan?" he said brightly turned to look at the Nara expectantly

Everyone sweat drop at the shear stupidity of his word. But Nara Shikamaru's face widened in an evil grin.

"Of course I do!"

* * *

Konoha finally lay at rest. The small burning lights in the middle of town had at long last burned out or been extinguished. All that remained to be seen was a large plume of smoke and dust emanating form the centre of the village in the dying light.

Outside the main gate everything was still. No sign of the late hour traders or merchants that would normally be departing that this hour. The gates had been closed by direct order of the Hokage herself, preventing any word of the 'Incident' from leaving the village. They could not be seen as weak. Not at a time like this.

The deep canopy of the surrounding trees swayed strongly in the breeze.

A small thud sounded high up in one of the tallest trees, silence flowed for a second and then two more low impacts follow the first. More silence, then a voice sound in the dark.

"You've both arrived." The voice, dull and monotone stated by way of a greeting. It was met by silence.

"We have orders to head for the last known co-ordinates of Team Gai and from there proceed with our mission. The target is of omega threat level, a Jinchuuriki."

"Senpai" a second quieter voice spoke out, "I understand why I was specially assigned to this mission… given its nature. But him?" there was a pause.

"He is a certified ANBU and a recent graduate of 'Root'. That is all you need to know." There was a pause of silence. Then the original voice continued.

"From here on out exercise the strictest 'Sound and Noise' discipline, Understood?"

"Hai. Senpai" came the single response, then after a second another "Hai" sound. Nothing more was said and no sound was herd besides the wind blowing through the trees.

A.N/ I think it's time to face facts. I suck at updating when I say I will. Even after I finish I refuse to post it without my beta reading it first I don't trust myself! Any way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am personally quite happy with it. I love writing Shikamaru he the one character in Naruto I totally get inside his head. This probably explains why this chapter was so late! Lol.

Still I'm currently working on the 4th chapter which is called "All good things come to an end!" Later people. From Yonboy86


End file.
